The ability to develop transgenic plants with improved traits depends in part on the identification of polynucleotides that are useful for the production of transformed plants having desirable qualities. In this regard, the discovery of polynucleotide sequences of genes, and the polypeptides encoded by such genes, is needed. Molecules comprising such polynucleotides may be used, for example, in recombinant DNA constructs useful for imparting unique genetic properties into transgenic plants.